Evangelion for Answer
by Espo-Aran
Summary: Yasu has been piloting the AC since the age of twelve when his parents workshop and laboratory was attacked by Omer Science Corp. Alpha Squadron. The companies 'gung-ho trigger happy muscle men'. Karl placed him inside the AC to keep him safe during the fighting in which his parents were killed. After a fortunate accident he ends up in the Evangelion universe. Full intro inside!
1. Introduction

Evangelion: For Answer

Introduction and Summary:

One of the main Characters named Yasu Haze Is the pilot of an Experimental weapons system developed by his late parents Karl and Mariko Haze. The machine is a new Generation of Armoured core which unlike previous mechanical models is part biological. Though strengthened with Metal.

Yasu has been piloting the AC since the age of twelve when his parents workshop and laboratory was attacked by Omer Science Corp. Delta Squadron. Karl placed him inside the AC to keep him safe during the fighting in which his parents were killed. Once the enemy normals broke into the mech Hanger The AC, known as Kira because of its Biological A.I., Activated following its last orders to keep Yasu safe. It completely wiped out Delta Squadron using its superior Kojima Weaponry.

Left with nowhere to go Yasu became the youngest LYNX in the Tokyo area though the fighting skills of him and Kira quickly elevated him to one of the best. Two years after his parents deaths Yasu took on a job from the TORUS corporation to guard their almost finished Kojima Gateway which they believe will make moving assets around the world much easier. When the TORUS facility is attacked Yasu managed to defend the portal room for several hours however the arrival of Omer's new TAC-1 heavy AC was able to barge its way in, activating an EMP to shut down Kira's systems. Though she is able to recover a shot from the TAC-1's shoulder cannons Throws her backwards through the incomplete portal gate which due to the amount of mass being passed through it with no destination portal causes the device to explode throwing out a high concentration of both Kojima and Tachyon energy destroying everything for 300m in any direction. However being shoved through the portal caused Kira to fall into Temporal subspace in which both Time and space have no meaning. He fell out of subspace about 1km up in the air in the middle of the battle between Unit 2 and the 7th Angel.

After the battle Unit 2 and Kira Crash to Earth. Nerv recovers both units wanting to know what Kira is and Where she came from. Thus begins Yasu's adventures at NERV.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Missions

A/N: I hope to start setting the scene in this chapter and begin showing you the personality of one of the main characters. The first scene is supposed to be heartwrenching, so it'll probably need a re-write later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion it is property of Gainax. Armoured Core is property of From Software so I don't own that either.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Nightmares and Missions**

**Location: Secret Laboratory Epsilon 5 (6 miles North of Kyoto)**

There was A thundering roar as part of the outer perimeter wall exploded in a flash of brilliant white light.

"Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!" shouted the man who was busy at the lab's defence console. He slumped slightly, defeated. "I'm sorry Mariko, I can't stop them. They'll be inside in five minutes, and... it's Alpha squadron."

Everyone knew of Omer's Alpha squadron. They were known for having small brains, lots of fire-power and an unmatched ruthlessness in what they percieved as their 'duty'.

Mariko sighed and looked at her husband with sadness in her eyes. "Only one person can fit inside Kira. We HAVE to make sure Yasu survives... he's all we have left." A tear ran down her face. "I'll destroy all of the records of our work. We cannot allow Omer to get their hands on anything more powerful then they already have. If they got Kira they'd be nigh impossible to stop."

Karl looked at the tear stained face of his beautiful wife. "Thank you." he said simply "You have made me the happiest man on Earth these past twenty years. I'll go make sure Yasu is safe." he gave his wife a parting kiss knowing that it was the last time he'd ever see her alive. "I love you" he said as he left the room.

Mariko stared after him "Be safe Yasu, my son. Be safe."

* * *

"Yasu. Where are you?!" shouted Karl as he ran through the apartment. He frantically ran from room to room looking for any signs of his errant son, until he finally came to his and Mariko's bedroom. He could hear crying on the other side. Opening the door he could see his son clutching at the bedsheets and crying his eyes out.

"Daddy, I'm scared..." he wailed.

Karl bet down and picked up his little boy. "Shhhhh, you're safe now, daddy's here." He ran out the door heading for the hanger bay, his son in his arms. He quickly entered the code on the security door and went inside. At the far end of the large room stood a huge humanoid machine. His best creation, Kira. "Kira I need you!" he shouted. As he ran towards her across the floor.

The visor of the armoured core began to glow red as The 'Core woke up from it's sleep. "State mission parameters. What is your wi..." ***BOOM*** A large explosion ripped through the complex.

"We're under attack! Please. Keep Yasu safe. You are all he has left now."

The newly born A.I. lifted the pair twenty stories up to the hatch and opened it to accept the shivering child. "Objectives recorded. Mission program activated."

Karl looked up at his creation and smiled "Thank you" Turning around he sprinted from the room. Maybe, just maybe he might be able to spend his last few moments on the planet with the woman who meant the world to him.

Inside the hanger the gigantic mechanoid smashed through the wall and launched out into the dreary grey sky.

* * *

Yasu bolted upright wincing at his throbbing headache. 'Every night the same damn nightmare.' Shivering slightly he looked at the clock at his bedside. 02:36 it read. Deciding he probably wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night Yasu went to the bathroom and took some medication for his headache. Walking back into his room he looked at the device on his right wrist and opened a channel to Kira.

"Had another nightmare?" she asked

"Yeah, ever since it started three months ago I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep. Gah! Damn things going to drive me insane."

Kira sighed, she was worried about her young charge. He was only fourteen years old but had shouldered more responsibilities then most adults of thirty years.

"It's always the same nightmare. What I remember of the day my parents were murdered."

The AI's hologram looked up at Yasu sympathetically.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for that day." she said softly "You were only twelve years old at the time and I myself was not self-aware yet and thus could have done nothing either. Your parents always valued your life above their own. They knew what they were getting into when they signed up for the Bio-Core research program and from what your father told me before he died. They joined the program for you. So you wouldn't have to grow up under the thumb of The League. They would be proud of how far you've come"

Yasu lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Maybe, but its just so... lonely here. The only person who I even know in this damn city is you and, like it or not, you're not human. I just wish I could have some normal friends who I could associate with without putting them in danger from Omer's retribution once they track me here again."

Yasu sat up and went over to the E-Com system on the wall calling up his daily balance sheet. Living on the surface meant you had to keep careful track of your money. Lest you end up being unable to feed yourself or pay the exorbitant rates the League charged to tolerate your existence. The figure was low. Lower then he had expected but not less then he had feared.

"Looks like we're going to have to start doing more contracts soon. We won't be able to stay here much longer. Anyway it'll be nice to get out of this place and see somewhere new."

The current residence that Yasu had procured was a small and dingy apartment in the northern quarter of the city of Yokohama. It wasn't a _bad _place to be but The air outside stung the eyes and the lungs and had an unhealthy brown tinge to it. There were much nicer places but it would be much easier for Omer to track him down if he went there.

Yasu heard a knock at the door. Strange he wasn't expecting anyone, not that he really had anyone to expect. He took his side-arm from the table next to him and cautiously went to the front door. He could see nothing on the other side of the door because the entryway camera had broken long ago and he hadn't gotten around to getting it fixed yet. He opened the door gun in his hand held at eye level. Outside stood a man in an immaculate black suit.

"What do you want?"

The man seemed totally unfazed by the firearm being pointed at him. 'Great. The guys a professional.' thought Yasu torn between the urge to shoot the him and the curiosity of why such a person had turned up on his doorstep.

"You are Mister Yasu Haze are you not?"

'Damn!' The guy knew who he was so he must work for one of the corporations. This was bad news if they had managed to track him down

"I don't see what buisiness that is of yours."

"So you are then... Excelent. I represent TORUS. We have a proposition for you."

TORUS was the company who had funded the Bio-Core research project. The only company he didn't have a grudge against. Yasu lowered his weapon.

"Come inside, I don't promise anything but I'll listen to your proposal."

* * *

**Two months later**

**Location: Secret TORUS research facility (South of Tokyo)**

"Ugh! This is the most boring contract I've ever undertaken."

Yasu and Kira were currently standing guard protecting TORUS' new and incomplete Kojima Gateway. An experiment in transporting matter across the surface of the earth at near light speed. It would be several months before the gate was fully operational, but the ramifications were profound. Using this technology TORUS would be able to move resources and men around the world fast enough to counter any force brought against them. Finally someone would have the ability to knock the bastards Omer off of their throne. Being a part of such an endeavour was what had enticed Yasu to sign up for the contract in the first place. On the condition of course that he got to be a part of the strike force that would take out Omer headquarters in eastern California.

The portal itself was housed in a huge but nondescript room underneath Mt. Hakone south of what was once Tokyo. It was a dull grey from the metal plating used to re-enforce the walls and ceiling. Vast amounts of computer equipment was strewn about the place running tests and diagnostics on the almost finished device in the center of the room. It was about 200 metres in diameter and was glowing a faint blue. There was no destination portal yet nor any form of targeting system on the gate so the location to where it was broadcasting was unknown. Needless to say the scientists had found it fascinating that the portal could take objects to a space outside of normal space. However anything put thought the portal so far had not returned in any shape or form.

The base wide emergency alert triggered, startling Yasu out of his reverie.

"Damn, I guess I spoke too soon..."

"You always do" replied Kira. The amusement obvious in her voice.

Large explosions rocked the base. Yasu/Kira listened and wondered. It certainly seemed like they had brought out the big guns for this match and it seemed that whatever was attacking was winning. The sounds of the fighting gradually grew louder and louder from a few distant shock waves to a deafening roar. A large fist smashed its way through the the plating down the corridor from Kira and started to rip chunks out of the plating as it tried to break through. Pulling the safeties on his weapons systems Yasu responded with a hail of fire from the large Vulcan X150 minigun mounted on his right arm. The shells shredding the armour of the invading machine. Yasu/Kira moved up the corridor firing through the large hole in what used to be a 5 metre plate of Titanium alloy. The AC behind the wall shuddered as the explosive rounds punched through layer after layer of armour. Yasu/Kira stopped shooting as the mechanoid had been disabled and the pilot neutralised. The symbols on the mech's armour showed it was _Gremio Canis _one of Omer's lapdogs. So THAT was who was assaulting the base. It made sense since they had the most to lose from the new technology contained here.

Suddenly from either end of the corridor the was a screech of metal as a number of normal units slid into view. Their boosters glowing red from the friction. The two groups charged towards the larger machine trying to pin it down with their fire-power. Yasu smiled in the cockpit. Kira was no normal 'Core. All of the bullets ricochet of the powerful primal armour at Kira's disposal Yasu/Kira shot off a few rounds from the minigun destroying the first four normals before the gun clicked down on empty. The normal units stopped, their commander opening a communication line to Kira.

"Surrender that 'Core now and we may decide to spare your life."

It was an empty promise. Everyone knew that. And yet Omer had ordered their commanders to offer surrender as they still desperately still wanted to get their hands on the biological 'Core produced by Karl and Mariko Haze. The commander sighed it was tough to kill a fourteen year old kid even though he was ordered to to remove the last person who the mech had ties of loyalty to. That didn't make it any better however. His brother nodded at him through a second video link. Reassuring him that he was taking the right path.

Yasu/Kira discarded the minigun on its right arm and activated the Moonlight energy blade on its left arm. They chopped through several units on their left flank as Yasu shouted down the Comm system.

"Hows THAT for an answer!"

The normal units burst into action desperate to subdue the larger machine before it destroyed them all. The commander himself felt all sympathy for the pilot of the machine in front of him melt away as he saw his brothers unit cleaved in half from the razor sharp cutting edge of the purple energy sword. That brat had overstepped the line and he would PAY for his insolence.

Yasu launched a roundhouse kick knocking four units to the ground and crushing another against the wall. The pilot had died immediately upon impact as his spine shattered.

For the first time in ten years the commander of the normal squadron was afraid. He had just witnessed a teenager annihilate most of his unit. The most experienced and deadly men he knew gone in an instant. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he desperately tried to block his enemies blade with the rifle he was holding. The blade sheared straight through the metal and then through the cockpit. Everything went black and he know no more.

Yasu/Kira flexed their arms looking at the bodies of the normal squad heaped at their feet. Most of the sounds of the battle outside had gone silent.

"Command? Whats your status?"

Yasu was met with static from the other end of the comm channel.

"Command?"

'Damn. We're the only ones left.' Yasu thought retreating into the doorway of the portal room.

'At least we're the best.' Kira thought back.

'It's a shame that this might be the end.'

'Yeah. I'll activate the self-destruct if we get severely damaged. Those bastards will never get their hands on me' Kira thought savagely. 'Not after all they've done.'

'It was nice knowing you. You were my only friend in life, I hope I can find you after...'

The subdued pair stood motionless listening for any indication of movement in the corridor outside. With a rumble and a screech of metal buckling underneath the immense stress that was being exerted upon it. A large section of the corridor was ripped away. In the newly created hole stood a mechanical monstrosity. It had a tank base two heavy set arms and a large blocky head. It was made of an inky black alloy that seemed to absorb the light around it. It was armed with two large cannons.

"Goodbye Kid" said the pilot inside. Firing large shells at Kira.

Unable to evade fast enough the shells blasted them back through large aperture behind them. They disappeared as they passed through the gate's viscous surface. There was a bright white flash as Yasu fell unconscious.

"SHIT!" shouted the pilot inside Omer's secret weapon. "Command? Secondary targets have been eliminated. They went through the portal."

"IDIOT!" Came the reply "That was the most advanced weapons system we have ever observed. You are a disgrace to this unit and a disgrace to this company. Do you have any idea of what you've just lost?"

Just then the portal itself began to fluctuate wildly. The explosions from the shells had damaged the field limiters and the gateway was collapsing in on itself.

"Command! The portal is out of control! PULL OUT! Its gonna blow!"

With a bright white flash the portal detonated sending out a lateral blast of energy cutting straight through the black mechanoid. Vaporising the cockpit and its occupant.

* * *

"Pilot Sohryu drop in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. LAUNCH!"

Asuka felt the sensation of falling as the rear compartment of the plane split revealing the large red and white form of EVA-02. A large gun-like object fell out of the canister. And Asuka grabbed at it as it fell. Activating the magnetic crossbow she aimed carefully at the neck joint of the 7th angel where she could see the core.

"Die _Arschgeige_" she shouted Loosing a single bolt that pierced the joint shattering the core located there.

The headlike appendage at the top of the angel's neck exploded in a shower of LCL. The angel started to disintegrate as the force holding it dissapated.

"YES!" shouted Asuka. Beat THAT you bastard.

Suddenly the large pendulum like object hanging underneath swung upwards taking the place of the former head. The angel locked together and two halos sprouted around its legs as it charged up its AT field. Asuka shot off the rest of her ammunition trying to break through the AT field. The field didnt even waver under the assault and Asuka resolved to physically smash through the field with her EVA.

A bright white flash assaulted Unit 02's optical sensors and a sonic boon buffetted the it off course and out over the bay. As she recovered Asuka looked upwards expecting to see a new threat. What she saw made her stare. A large black and orange mechanoid had appeared in the air. It was falling backwards towards the Earth. The angel responded by launching a series of black shards from its leg-like appendages.

* * *

Yasu awoke to the sound of missiles whistling past the cockpit. The instruments were offline though the external visual feed showed bright blue sky above them. Wait BLUE sky? It hasnt been that colour since the Corporation wars centuries ago. He then realised that he was falling.

"KIRA! Wake up!" he shouted frantically

"Whaaaat..." Kira groaned "OH SHIT!" she shouted as she also realised they were falling.

Merging once again Yasu/Kira flipped to face the ground. Below them was a strange creature walking towards the shore freezing the bay as it went. It was also shooting some kind of projectile weaponry at them. Yasu/Kira rolled to the right.

"Gah! No rest for the weary." Yasu muttered.

Yasu/Kira fired a salvo of missiles from their shoulder mounted launchers. The missiles detonated a good twenty metres from the target as they encountered a visible forcefield.

"Well that was underwhelming" Kira commented activating the blade mounted on their left wrist.

"Hey Kira how about we use our overed booster to give us enough velocity to smash through that field.

If she had a face Kira would have smiled evilly at his idea.

"Activating boost thrusters" she said darkly

* * *

Asuka could not believe her eyes at the scene before her. The rearward armour panels on the strange unit had opened up revealing several... rocket engines? She had no more time to ponder this as with a roar the unit activated its boosters gaining velocity rapidly. Looking at her display she read 500mph. She looked back at the forign mechanoid as it ripped bodily through the AT field infront of it and straight through the large red sphere that served as the home of the angels true core. The sphere exploded like a water balloon as the unit emerged from the other side. The two halves of the angels core on either side of its strange purple energy blade.

This time the whole angel disintegrated into LCL.

Asuka activated the jets on her S-Type equipment and landed in a carpark. She was too shocked and annoyed to speak. That Baka had stolen her first kill. She would punish whoever it was when they landed. Where had that Unit even come from anyway. She had not heard of any Evangelion matching the Description of the one she saw above her.

* * *

"That was too easy." Yasu smirked as the target disintegrated.

He cancelled the overed booster and activated his retro-thrusters slowing down for a landing. As he touched down he noticed a both the red and white 'Core from before and another one painted in orange and white. They didnt _seem _aggressive but best to not take chances. He kept Kira's blade powered incase they attacked.

"Never let me say that a mission is boring ever again. That was enough excitement for at least a few months."

Yasu activated his loud hailer.

"Unidentified armoured cores state your intent!" he shouted

The red 'Core turned to him taking a more aggressive state.

"Who are you and what IS that heap of junk you're piloting?" came a girls voice.

Yasu mentally restrained Kira before she did anything drastic like decapitating the red core in revenge for the insult. He couldn't stop her responding verbally.

"Who are you calling a heap of junk missy! I could beat you with my hands tied!"

There was silence for a second. That was broken by the orange 'Core which replied with a distinctly female though monotonous voice.

"We bear you no hostile intent. The commander has requested your presence. Come with us."

"What do you think Kira? Can we trust them?"

"I don't like the red one but obviously as you can see we are no longer in the reality that we are used to. This may be an opportunity to learn more."

Yasu/Kira turned to the orange unit "Lead on" they said simply.


	3. Chapter 2: A Tool to Accomplish My Ends

A/N: Ooh so now Yasu has found himself in the world of Evangelion. I wonder what will happen. Asuka certainly doesn't seem impressed with him, and Kira non too impressed with her either. There is only one way to resolve this... READ ON! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion it is property of Gainax. Armoured Core is property of From Software so I don't own that either.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Tool to Accomplish My Own Ends**

Wherever he was this was not the Earth that Yasu knew. The Earth that was choked in storms of dirt and dust, ruined after millennia of neglect of the environment by the corporations who ruled her surface. In essence the Earth from which he came was dead, or very close to it, and would soon take humanity with it into the bottomless abyss. But here. Here was a world of vibrant colour and full of life. A world worth protecting from the endless smog of his own home planet.

"Stand upon the platform!"

The voice from the loudspeaker jolted Yasu from his train of thought. Looking downwards he could see what looked like a large door in the road in front of him. As he watched the road split apart and large metal plate ascended into place. Yasu stepped forwards onto the lift platform. All of a sudden Yasu felt his stomach leap into his mouth as the elevator retracted. The walls outside flashing by as he hurtled down into the chute. Looking up Yasu saw a small pinprick of light above. Within seconds that too went out as the doors above closed cloaking the tunnel in darkness.

Finally after what seemed like a minute in free-fall the lift began to slow down. Yasu/Kira stepped out of the elevator platform into a spacious room. The elevator he had come down in was mounted into an alcove in the wall behind him and as he watched the other two 'cores from before stepped out of a couple of alcoves to his right and walked over to what looked like containment bays for working on and repairing damaged mecha. Yasu/Kira followed their lead stepping up to the bay directly across from him. Unlike the hanger bays he was used to There seemed to be no walkways in front of the mech that could be lowered to allow the pilot to extract himself from the cockpit.

Yasu disconnected himself from Kira's neural interface and opened the pilots hatch.

"Hey Kira? Mind helping me down onto that umbilical bridge over there? I'm kinda stuck here."

Kira chuckled quietly lifting her hand up to the hatch for Yasu to step upon.

"Of course Yasu, after all it _would _be a little embarrassing were my LYNX to get trapped inside his own 'core."

She placed him down upon the umbilical bridge and then lowered her hands.

"Thank you my friend." Yasu smiled. "Its nice to think that after all that happened today we're still alive and very much kicking. Anyways I'd better check in with the other two pilots and hear what they have to say. I'll keep a line open on my comm so you can hear what's going on. See ya soon!"

Yasu turned and began to walk across the walkway towards the docking bays where the other mechanoids were resting. He noticed that out of the back of the neck of each one there was a white capsule. As he watched hatches on the sides opened. A small blue haired girl got out of the orange unit, while a red-headed girl got out of the red mech. The red-haired girl noticed him and started to storm towards him. 'Uh-oh looks like someone is not very happy with me'.

"YOU!" started the girl "Who the _HELL_ do you think you are?! You turn up out of nowhere steal my first kill and then try to interrogate us as if you own the place."

It was an impressive tirade however the look on her face was priceless. The girl was fuming and Yasu could not help but smile. It was hard to keep from laughing. 'Still she must obviously be a rookie he thought' seeing as she had said that he had 'stolen' her first kill. 'This could be fun'.

The redhead's expression suddenly dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"You dare to mock me Baka!?"

She stepped forwards reaching out as if to slap him. As she did so Yasu calmly stepped to the side. The slap missed its mark and the lack of resistance sent the redhead off balance and she fell on her backside. This time Yasu could not contain his laughter. He reached down to offer the girl help getting up.

"Oh, get away from me you cocky bastard!" she shouted before getting up turning her back and marching off down the walkway to the door at the end. Yasu noticed that the small blue-haired girl was standing by her AC having watched what had occurred with some interest. He walked up to her.

"Yasu Haze, pleased to meet you." he proffered his hand

"I'm Rei Ayanami. Where is the second member of your crew?" she asked completely ignoring his hand.

"What second member?"

"When you were arguing with the second child another person spoke over your loudspeaker. Where is she? I cannot allow an unescorted civilian in this base."

"Oh? That wasn't a second pilot. That was my 'core. Her name is Kira."

"That is nonsensical. No known Evangelion has it's own native intelligence. If your fellow pilot does not wish to eject from that unit I must insist that security be posted here to prevent any... wandering."

The bluenette walked over to what looked like a comm unit on the wall near-by.

"Ayanami to control. Could you please send a squad from Section 2 down to guard the hangar bay. The unidentified Evangelion's second pilot refuses to leave the unit."

"Rei." Came a deep voice over the speaker "Tell the second pilot that we will secure her counterpart forcibly as insurance against any act of sabotage. I will send a combat detachment to the hanger bas as well just to make sure of her... Co-operation."

"Follow me" she said turning back to Yasu.

Rei led the boy from the hangar bay to the commanders office and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Yasu stepped through the door into an opulent though sparsely decorated office space. A single table sat in the center of the room. Behind it sat a tall man with raven hair and orange tinted glasses. The man's face betrayed no emotion.

"Sit"

Yasu shrugged and sat on the chair opposite the commander.

"Who are you?" the commander asked

"My name is Yasu Haze"

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm freelance"

"Dont give me that rubbish! You have a powerful Evangelion unit capable of punching through an AT-Field with little difficulty. There are supposed to be only five Evangelions in existance. Therefore the fact that you have one concerns me greatly!"

"Firstly what the heck is an Evangelion and perhaps more importantly where the heck am I?!"

"You deny that that machine you pilot is an Evangelion?" asked the commander completely ignoring his question.

"The mech that I pilot is an 'Armoured Core'. A large exoskeletal combat exosuit. Where I come from there are thousands of 'cores. Most of them owned by the members League of Corporations that rules the planet. Though a few of us pilots manage to stay independent of all of the political idiocy."

"If what you say is true. Then where exactly do you come from?"

"I come from just north of Kyoto. Though I have been living in Tokyo for the past 7 months working guard duty for the corporation known as TORUS who were building a gateway that would hypothetically allow mater to be transported anywhere across the globe at near light speed. The laboratory was attacked and during the fighting I was blasted backwards through the incomplete gateway. For what feels like hours I could see or feel nothing. Until that is I fell out of the sky here. Wherever here actually is."

"One more question. Who is the second person who arrived in your 'core' and why did she refuse to be a part of this meeting? I could have her sent to the holding cells for such insolence."

Yasu laughed. The commander thought this was an unusual reaction to that type of statement and raised an eyebrow

"The other 'person' with me is not a person at all. My Armoured Core is different from all of the others. She is a new generation of mech that is mostly biological in nature. This means that the pilot and mech can achieve perfect symbiosis through a neural interface that boosts combat ability. Not to mention that the pilot can actually 'feel' what is going on around them. Kira lacks battlefield instincts and human intuition and thus is not ideal on her own for combat. Likewise with only a pilot it takes time to react to something on a battlefield. As such the symbiosis allows the pilot and mech to become one more complex entity. They pilots gain the intelligence and processing power of the mechs AI and the AI gains the use of human instinct and intuition. Kira is the sentient AI inside my own mech. Also as for her not being present. I have a channel open to her on my communication device. She can hear and speak with us right now."

Yasu held up his communications device and activated the holo projector. Kira's avatar appeared standing next to him.

"Greetings Command."

"Interesting." said the commander. "Very well, I do not know if I can trust you however I believe that you could be an asset to my organisation. I shall arrange for you to become a citizen of Tokyo 3 and will make sure that you are provided for on one condition. You become a pilot for NERV. Refuse this offer and I shall consign you to the brig until I find out more about you and where you came from. Your mech will be stationed here back at base not that she could really acompany you around the city physically." The commander paused for a second. "Our organisation is tasked with fighting the Angels. Inhumane monsters that live only to cause the destruction of Earth and all who live upon its surface. The pilots of which there are currently three synchronise with the Evangilions, large biological fighting machines that are humanities last defence and most potent weapon. Unlike your mechanoid the Evangelions are not self-aware and thus cannot think or act on their own. Which is why they require a pilot. It would seem in your case that your mech does not necessarily _need_ a pilot but a pilot increases its effectiveness."

The commander pushed a piece of paper across his desk.

"This is your pilot contract. Once you sign this there is no going back."

Yasu read the contract. Most of it was fairly normal stuff setting out his rights and responsibilities. Yasu looked downwards until he came across the 'pay' clause.

'A pilot will be granted the rank of Junior Lieutenant in the Japan Self Defence Force. As such the pilot will receive the corresponding pay grade to their rank. Living quarters ill be arranged by NERV and will not impact on your pay. The money shall be placed in a bank account under your name that you can access with your NERV identification card.'

It all looked perfectly straight forward and Yasu did NOT feel like spending the next few years in prison for simply existing. He sighed.

"I accept your contract and the terms provided." Yasu signed ant the bottom and pushed the contract back across the table.

The commander smirked a little.

"My name is Gendo Ikari though you should address me with the title of Commander. Welcome to NERV."

Gendo activated the communication system on his desk.

"Major Katsuragi, roport to my office."

Not long later a tall lady wearing a red jacket and with distinctive purple hair walked in and saluted.

"Commander?"

"Major, since you are already taking care of Shinji I would like you to take charge of both of our new pilots and keep an eye on them. If your apartment is not of adequate size I shall approve a larger accommodation within a few days. Dismissed."

Yasu stood and walked with his new 'guardian' out of the office.

"Heya. My names Misato. Pleased to meat you." The woman smiled at him.

"I'm Yasu Haze. Nice to make your acquaintance."

* * *

"WHAAAATTT?! Why do I have to stay with both the useless daddy's boy and this baka?"

"The commander wants everyone in the same place so its easy to find you when an angel attacks."

Asuka sighed. Her life was getting worse and worse. She found that she resented both male pilots. One for being useless and no-where to be found during a fight and the other for making her look stupid.

Yasu looked at the redhead in the front seat.

"Well at least my time here will be interesting." he mused.

They arrived at al medium sized apartment block only about five minutes from the nearest Geofront entrance.

'A logical choice' Yasu thought 'At least this way we will be able to get to HQ quickly enough when one of these Angels attacked. I do wonder why it is though that the angels seem to only attack this one isolated city instead of the whole of the world. The commander is withholding vital information which may or may not be necessary for survival. I guess I'll tackle that problem later.'

The four got out of the vehicle and took the stairs up to the third story flat.

"It's not much but it's home now. Yasu your going to be rooming with Shinji while Asuka gets the spare bedroom. Hopefully I can get that larger accommodation approved soon and then you can all have your own rooms. Oh and Shinji would you mind starting dinner?"

"Sure Misato."

"Have you no shame?" asked Asuka "Dropping the household chores on someone else?"

Shinji was making frantic motions behind Misato as if warning Asuka off the subject. Asuka ofcourse pared no attention to the boy who she considered her inferior. Misato looked at Asuka her left eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Fine then I shall demonstrate my fine culinary skills!" stated Misato before turning to the kitchen and beginning to rummage around in the draws to get the things that she would need.

Shinji motioned for both of the pilots to follow him into the sitting room.

"Oh God, do you have any idea of what you've done Asuka?" Shinji asked his face ashen.

"Hummmph. Her cooking could not possibly be any worse then yours idiot." Asuka replied in a haughty tone.

Shinji just lowered his face into his hands.

"If we survive until tomorrow you may just regret saying that."

"Are you THREATENING me Third Child?!"

"That wasn't a threat. That was a promise."

The three pilots sat down on the sofa. Just enough space for the three on them with Shinji sitting between Asuka and Yasu. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Each never having been very social people in their lives.

Yasu finally decided to bight the bullet and try for some conversation. ANYTHING was better then sitting here motionless for the rest of the evening.

"I just realised we were never formally introduced." Yasu looked at Asuka "Past grievances aside. My name is Yasu Haze. I pilot the experimental Armoured Core known as Kira. Pleased to meet the two of you."

Asuka, not having forgotten about earlier glared at him.

"Oh as if anyone would want to associate with YOU baka. You go out of your way to annoy everyone you meet almost instantly."

Shinji looking scared almost dared not speak and risk the redheadded girl's wrath.

"I-I'm Shinji Ikari. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01."

"Listen well baka, I don't repeat myself for anyone. My name is Asuka Langly Soryu. Magnificent pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. The most superior combat system ever created by mankind."

Realising that this girl was very likely to be the type to hold a grudge Yasu decided that he had to try to repair his relationship with the girl before it impacted on them both at a critical moment.

"Past differences aside, it is very nice to meet you Miss Soryu. I must apologise for the events transpiring earlier today. Though I really did have no control over the situation with the 7th Angel earlier. I hope we can work together in the future."

Asuka seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Make sure it never happens again baka, or there _will_ be consequences."

This was said without much venom however. Yasu knew that he it was as far as he would get towards an acceptance of his apology.

"Kids! Dinners ready!" shouted Misato from the next room.

There was an unapatising smell coming from the kitchen area and even Asuka seemed to be turning a light shade of green.

"Gah! Whats that smell?!" Asuka asked.

Shinji sighed.

"I told you Asuka, Misato cannot cook. By the smell of it Misato has tried some sort of ramen noodled and curry."

Asuka looked revolted, Shinji had an I-told-you-so look on his face and Yasu didn't really know what to make of it. He had never tasted the food of this world. Where he came from most food was synthetic apart from some of that made aboard the cradles for those of humanity well off enough to live there.

* * *

Meanwhile at NERV the Commander was looking through all data they could get on the new mechanoid. He had Ritsuko busy carrying out some tests on the mech to try and find out how it worked, while also trying simultaneously to not piss it off too much.

The mech as certainly very different from the Evas. While the Eva units were biological beings wearing heavy suits of armour and modified to be controlled by the pilots within, this new mechanoid was a perfect symbiosis of biological parts and synthetic ones. The materials used in construction were too deffinately nothing that had ever been discovered before. It was about three times the durability of the Evangelion's armour and yet weighed only half as much. The whole concept of how the pilot was synched with the machine also was far more advanced then current technologies should allow. The system eliminated the risk of death from injuries sustained by the Eva during synchronisation. It also was several orders of magnitude faster. With this kind of technology destroying both the Angels and SEELE would be a breeze.

He decided to gather as much information as possible and plan his next move. Maybe this new child was a fitting pawn for him after all...

* * *

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. I had to go over it several times and spotted many areas in Gendo and Yasu's conversation that left holes in the Yasu's knowledge so that he couldn't possibly have known what I wanted him to know my the end of it.

Anyways. Until next time!


End file.
